herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Storyline * 2 years have passed since the death of the Brotherhood leader, Klavier Gavin. * A bill had been passed, unanimously voted in favor by every representative of the government proclaiming every mutant as 'Outlawed', who were obliged to show up at local center of MCF to receive the "M" marking, indicating that they have the mutagen. Without it,the confirmed mutants lose their status of US citizenship, And are allowed to be treated outside the country’s jurisdiction without fear of being charged. * All mutants who were marked lost their houses, their jobs, and were forced to relocate to poorer parts of town. Mutants country-wide are faced with massive counts of racism, with the media outlets constantly increasing the tensions.Scientific facilities specialized in experimenting on mutants begin to emerge, legalized by the law as they experiment on unmarked mutants. * MCF raided the Xavier School, yet they resisted arrest due to misunderstanding. They escaped through their underground tunnels, while Dhurke Sadhmadhi and a girl named Rayfa Padma Khurain are confined. * Dhurke offered help to find the rest of X-Men through tracking their scent. ⅔ of the X-Men were confined. * Chaos happened as Bryan Holmes, one of the officers accidentally negated one mutant, who later exploded, killing X-Men children. November of X-Men wreaked havoc in MCF, yet Barnham managed to take him down and prisons him. * The remaining X-Men group under Herman Crab resisted the marking law, and attacked Barnham, yet with help, he managed to confine the group. Herman Crab however, fled. * Dhurke insisted on finding Leech in Barnham’s house. Knowing this would be a large threat to Irvine Leech and Aura Blackquill, Barnham killed him. * Phoenix Wright created a shout-out video to mutants the content here. The video quickly went viral and received various responses from society. * Leadership of Brotherhood is taken by a mysterious mutant named Raven. * Franziska von Karma took over leadership of X-Men, and seeked for Chrom with Rorschach. They got attacked by a pair of mutantwolves, yet they managed to kill them and survive. * MCF finally succeeded to track and captures Herman Crab. * A mysterious man in dark suit: Batman, broke into Omission group (A mutant experimentation facility). Batman failed and got confined, yet eventually managed to escape. * While Oliver and Strider Ice broke into another Mutant Experimentation Facility under the order of a faction: Death Stardew (to retrieve a missing member). They found Snake (Earth Manipulator) and Erin (Aaron Touch), and managed to free them. Oliver initiated the idea of marking themselves to avoid being experimented on in the future, Snake suggested them to find “The Marker” instead of going to MCF. * The Marker turned out to be Herman Crab, who was capable of removing and creating marks illegally. Oliver, Snake and Erin soon got illegally marked. * Clover (Weapon Engineer) of MCFsecretly created Tiberium Crystal, and manufactured Tiberiun-empowered shields. * Clover and a mutant officer: Senna Vicario found Batman in the forest, and a pack of mutantwolves attacked them. MCF came afterwards and scared the wolves away. Clover and Senna were injured, while Batman was deemed died. Clover sent Tony Stark (Iron-Man) to capture a wolf, but he lost the fight. News about these wolves spread through the media soon. * Claire (The Oracle) (A Clairvoyant Painter) who can paint present events was captured, and Holmes found himself and Barnham in several of her paintings. This sparked his interests and he brought her to Barnham. * Barnham found painting of his wife’s grave in Claire's home, being dug by a group of people--Manfred von Karma was one of them. * Clover hired Max/Predator (Symbiote-infected Mutant) to capture a wolf, and with the help of Rorschach and Sissel, he barely managed to capture one. The mate of the wolf ran away to the depth of the forest, and encountered a Brotherhood mutant. * Private Military Company (MCF's Military Support)'s leadership was taken over by a woman named Celia, due to the currently overwhelming issue about mutantwolves (officially named Ursawolves)--which somehow related with her background. The military company was later renamed as The Red Tide. * PMC Red Tide funded Phoenix Wright to create Mutant Support Corporation and School for Mutant Children. * Brotherhood managed to confine Sonia Nevermind and brought her to the base. * Brotherhood converted Adachi Tohru into a mutant with Sanity Empowerment. Knowing Brotherhood's true goals, Adachi escaped with the help of BrotherhoodNagito Komaeda. * Max/Predator (Symbiote-infected Mutant) committed many criminal actions, making him wanted by the precinct. Peter Parker (Spider-Man) needed the prize money, and decided to beat the Predator and brought him to MCF. * Under Barnham's Power Negation, the infectious Symbiote was weakened and eventually left Max' body, only to nest itself on Barnham's. * A mysterious mutant bug hive was found in the forest, with a mutant woman controlling the mutant bugs. Adachi encountered the hive and met Zell Dincht (Superhuman Durability). Both managed to escape. * Zell returned to the bug hive with Jessica Jones (Enhanced Body Function). They were attacked by the mysterious mutant woman's bugs, yet they escaped. * Mutant Support Corp. (MSC) sent a team to investigate Wayne Skyscraper Destruction two years ago and Chance Reier’s mysterious death in prison. * Barnham murdered a female worker, Amie (Artemis) Marsden, yet he was freed of all charges shortly after. * Herman Crab attempted prison break, nearly killing everyone in MCF. A technology-manipulator mutant, Ema Skye tried to make it easier to navigate by forcing the tech doors to open--yet caused the cell doors to open as well, releasing all prisoners to make more chaos. * Aura later learned that Barnham was possessed by Symbiote. She tried to defeat them by entering Barnham's mind but failed, and the Symbiote forced her to leave otherwise they would kill him. * She, as the woman in cloak, along with Leech came to X-Men building. X-Men eventually learned that the two had been living with Barnham for years, and that he was currently possessed. * Simon Blackquill assaulted a bank, and was stopped by Miles Edgeworth (Telekinesis) and Zell. Blackquill escaped, the other two were arrested. Miles Edgeworth apparently was the precinct's Chief Prosecutor, hiding his mutation (illegally). Precinct later issued for every company/office to be force-tested for mutagen. * A letter was left at the bank by Simon Blackquill, saying “Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Beware.” * Mutant Support Corp. building was attacked by military force with signs/marks of PMC Red Tide. Phoenix and the team escaped into the underground tunnel made by Snake, while the building got fully destroyed. * Celia was oblivious of the attack on MSC, and was arrested soon after for the suspicion of MSC building destruction. * Underground Bar was assaulted and leveled to the ground. However, some mutants including the owner, Mia Fey, survived. * Leech and Rayfa tried to free Barnham from the Symbiote by knocking him out, yet the creature planted some of itself on Leech to stop him. Rayfa tries to swish the creature away from Leech using Barnham's sword yet stabbed Leech' leg instead, negating his powers. * No negation was present, causing the Symbiote to get stronger and completely enveloped Barnham, transforming him into a black vicious creature. X-Men arrived to help; Franziska von Karma killed Barnham with her electrified whip, and later sacrificed herself, allowing the symbiote to possess her and blew herself up within Negation Armor's range. * Manfred resurrected Barnham at the cost of his own age, enhancing Leech' Negation Serum in his blood, giving Barnham pernanent Negation Range similar to Leech'--as well as enhancing his long nearly forgotten mutation, Beast Physiology. * The government closed the MSC' ruins to make it a construction site, and some mutants (including Zell Dincht) were hired. * At the promised pay day, instead of getting paid, all the known mutant workers were gathered in an intact room of MSC's ruins. They were all mowed down by guns and rifles, yet due to Zell's bullet proofness, he was unharmed and fled the room. * As the soldiers were chasing after him, he accidentally met Bigby Wolf, the mutant humanwolf whom he had met and saved a while ago. As a form of gratitude, Bigby helped Zell and killed some workers. * Zell ran to his house in fear of his foster parents' safety, and found his father being shot several times by soldiers. His father died, Zell and his mother fled with the help of Bigby, Jessica Jones and a nurse named Nanami Chiaki. * New Mayor was chosen, post Heir's death. John Battler gave his new petition as a mayor to demand all mutants to be cured, due to the present assaults done by mutants. * Bryan Holmes' apartment was assaulted by special army squad, led by a new guy Dante. Chun-Li, who was there tried to fight and protect Bryan, but failed. He got shot several times and eventually died. Chun-Li, learning that Dante and his squad were after Bryan's Negation Tag, stubbornly fought them and retrieved two of their obtained Tags * Both Zell and Chun-Li are blamed by the media. The former for the massive "accident" at the MSC construction site, and the latter for Bryan Holmes' death. * Hyde was chosen to replace Franziska as the X-Men leader. * A catgirl mutant named Catherine sneaked into the X-Men base to steal data, yet Hyde managed to capture her and confine her. He used Aura to interrogate her, and they managed to get the location of new Brotherhood base. * Brotherhood somehow returned Sonia after negating her, to Barnham. Barnham later took her to the X-Men base, after finding that the government had created the Cure Law, fearing that it may endanger Sonia. * Aura was assaulted in her room by a glass mutant named Bloody Mary. Leech tried to protect her and was helped by Barnham later. Aura died of bloodloss due to the stab on her neck. Barnham insisted to take the time to get Sonia to heal Aura, but an X-Men doctor Stein, told him she needed to be resurrected soon by Manfred, because she's pregnant and the baby was slowly dying. * Manfred once more traded 10 years of his age to resurrect Aura. His powers enhanced the baby in her womb, making it immune against any kind of mutant powers--including the mother's. Barnham became extremely protective towards her, after finding out that she's pregnant of his child. * Chun-Li seeked for Zell, and she informed him about her identity and situation. She took November 11 to meet Zell and Bigby Wolf, and November told them his plan of kidnapping the new Mayor. * Barnham tried to debate the Mayor about the new Cure law, and they threatened to replace him if he ever gets in the way. Fearing that they may replace him with a pure antimutant who seeks to eliminate mutantkind, Barnham decided to back off and forms a plan. * Barnham informed Hyde of his plan, that he needed X-Men to relocate as soon as possible while he needed to publicly support the government's Cure Law. He told him that he needed to gain the government's trust, before eventually crushing it down from the core. Hyde offered him the entire X-Men's help whenever he needs, and informed the others of the relocation. * Barnham and Hyde went to the Brotherhood, telling them that they are now facing greater enemy than MCF and that he needed their help. His visit received negative reaction from Asougi, the new Brotherhood leader, however they did not attack each other and seemed to reach an agreement in the end. There, Barnham met Eve after a very long time. * After meeting with the Brotherhood, Barnham strikes a deal with them to work together against the common enemy which threatens the populace, the Black Eagle, which has taken control of the government and is working to eradicate the mutants. * The young reporter, Basil Lial, investigating the disappearance of his romantic interest, discovers the fact that the "Cure" that the government dealt out en-masse to the mutants is actually lethal, and the dead bodies amassing at the precincts are being actively disposed of by the personnel administering it. * November 11 stages an attack on Mayor's residence, which ends up in failure and his capturing by Black Eagle. One of Black Eagle's workers, Cammy Rogers, recognizes November to be ex-MCF employee that worked with Barnham. * Following the discovery of November's employment, Black Eagle shares it's findings into Barnham's past, the past which has revealed him to have been an unmarked mutant. * During his final speech on importance of the cure, Barnham is detained and executed by Black Eagle, broadcasting his death live on TV. * Following shortly after Barnham's death, the entire city faces a Blackout, which sees almost 90% of the population of NYC to pass out, resulting in high multitude of accidents and fatalities. Trivia * Season 4 is by far, the longest-lasting season of HereWestand Roleplay. * Ironically following the title of the season, "Powerless", the original Power Negator got negated by his own reverse-enginered mutation. Category:Storyline